Little is known about whether home visitors recognize the association between risk factors (e.g., parental mental health, substance abuse, and domestic violence) and maltreatment. There is a critical need to understand how home visitors identify the behaviors that constitute maltreatment and the factors that place families at increased risk for experiencing maltreatment. The primary objectives of the proposed study are to: (a) identify how Early Head Start (EHS) home visitors understand maltreatment, determine risk for maltreatment, and refer families identified as at-risk to relevant EHS program and community-based services; and (b) identify the association between presence of risk factors and court-substantiated child maltreatment in order to develop the model that best predicts maltreatment occurrence. Archival data on approximately 600 EHS families will be utilized in this study. Records include EHS services received, mental health services received, and juvenile court records of substantiated instances of maltreatment. In addition, qualitative interviews exploring identification and determination of risk for maltreatment will be conducted with all EHS home visitors and supervisors employed by the program. Analyses will utilize mixed methodology in a sequential design to identify the presence of risk factors and predict occurrence of maltreatment. The findings will inform EHS researches, practitioners and policy makers on how to better serve families within the context of an ongoing intervention; provide information about the role that home visitors play; conduct effective training for staff to successfully assist and engage families in services; and engage families and deliver services that reduces risk for and prevents maltreatment. Sample: Approximately 600 families enrolled in EHS home-based services between 2008 and 2015. All EHS home visitors and supervisors (n=17) employed during the identified recruitment periods will be invited to participate in the qualitative component of the study. Measures: ? Center for Epidemiologic Studies Depression Scale (CES-D) ? Behavioral, Emotional, and Social Screening (BESS) ? Semi-Structured Program Interview ? EHS Records ? Mental Health Clinical Records ? Nebraska JUSTICE Records